


neo got my back

by jikwaniser



Series: yo dream! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Tags to be added, Texting, chat fic, chensung and markhyuck are not canon yet, dreamies are minors no sexual humor or anything like that, dumb jokes, norenmin RISE, uhh vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: esketit: i just wanted . one nice thingesketit: is that too much to ask foror mark creates a new gc for dream and naturally, chaos ensues.





	1. culture things

_marklee created a groupchat_

_marklee_ added _dolphinboy, moominlovr, hyuck, jeyes, dancingking, and gaymin to the groupchat_

_marklee named the groupchat nct dream_

_marklee changed name to esketit_

**esketit** : hey dreamies 

**dancingking** : ooh a group chat! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**hyuck** : what the fuck is this

**moominlovr** : there are babies here!!!!! watch your language >:(

**dolphinboy** : junnie-ge jisungie and i aren't babies ..

**moominlovr** : i was talking about ME LELE

**dancingking** : wait why did you create this gc mark-hyung what's wrong with the old one

**esketit** : glad you asked precious dongsaeng 

**dancingking** : ≖‿≖

**hyuck** : jisung what the fuck is that face

**moominlovr** : >:( 

**hyuck** : oh please don't act so innocent i heard you swearing like crazy last night

**moominlovr** : that's because jeno stole the last of my ramen that bastard

**esketit** : ANYWAY i created this because our good pal jaemin here deleted the old one :-)

**gaymin** : i heard my name i'm here

**gaymin** : also it was an accident!!!

**gaymin** : also jeno get online 

**jeyes** : I was taking a nap what's going on

**moominlovr** : JENO YOU JERK BUY ME MORE RAMEN OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS

**jeyes** : Time to go back to bed! Night friends!

**moominlovr** : we share a room watch your back buddy 

**jeyes** : Goodbye friends! I'm moving back home so Renjunnie doesn't kill me :-)

**gaymin** : my own boyfriend .. killed by my other boyfriend, the world is a sick joke isn't it

**esketit** : i just wanted . one nice thing

**esketit** : is that too much to ask for

**dolphinboy** : yes

**dancingking** : yes

**hyuck** : yes

**gaymin** : yes

**jeyes** : Yes

**moominlovr** : yes

**esketit** : you're all out of the group 

 

xx

 

_private chat with dancingking, dolphinboy_

**dancingking** : lele~ (ﾟ▽^*)

**dolphinboy** : yes jisungie?

**dancingking** : i'm lonely come cuddle ~(^з^)-

**dolphinboy** : i'm still at the studio with renjun-hyung :( 

**dancingking** : o(╥﹏╥)o

**dolphinboy** : oh no not a sad face

**dolphinboy** : i'll be home soon jisungie!

**dancingking** : take your time!!!!!!!!!! 

**dancingking** : but also hurry bc i miss you 

**dolphinboy** : ( ･_･)♡

**dancingking** : (✿ ♥‿♥)

 

_gaymin renamed the chat we so young_

**moominlovr** : finally we have a name for this chat

**esketit** : i believe we had a name before

**moominlovr** : yeah but you came up with it so it was bad

**hyuck** : i love you renjun-hyung

**esketit** : 

**gaymin** : renjun stop being mean to mark-hyung

**gaymin** : he can't help it he chooses bad chat names

**esketit** : i'm older than all of you stop disrespecting me

**gaymin** : at least i said hyung

**hyuck** : he has a point mark

**esketit** : hyung

**hyuck** : no need to call me hyung :-)

_esketit left the groupchat_

 

xx

 

_we so young 1:22 a.m._

**dolphinboy** : y'know i've always wondered

**gaymin** : why are you awake?

**dolphinboy** : i could ask you the same question

**gaymin** : fair enough continue

**dolphinboy** : in go we said we so young we so freaky but the only freaky one in dream is jeno and that's only because he bites ice cream so why do we say we're all freaky when it's just one of our members

**gaymin** : JENO BITES HIS ICE CREAM!?

**dolphinboy** : . no

**gaymin** : renjun is my only boyfriend now idk a lee jeno

**dolphinboy** : *laughing nervously* what the fuck

 

xx

_we so young 10:12 a.m._

**jeyes** : Chenle why

**moominlovr** : wait jaemin did you not know about that 

**gaymin** : YOU MEAN TO TELL ME EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT JENO'S ICE CREAM HABIT EXCEPT ME

**hyuck** : ya

**moominlovr** : guess so

**dancingking** : oh yeah lol

**dolphinboy** : obviously

**esketit** : . 

**esketit** : yes

**gaymin** : not only was i betrayed by my boyfriends

**gaymin** : but my entire group as well

**dolphinboy** : hey look on the bright side

**dolphinboy** : at least you have renjun

**jeyes** : I trusted you Chenle (つд｀)

**dancingking** : hey! don't steal my emojis like that ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**moominlovr** : mwah love u @gaymin

**gaymin** : 

**dancingking** : ... why

**dolphinboy** : omg ♥╭╮♥

**dancingking** : lele pls look away

**moominlovr** : aww jisung is embarrassed bc his crush saw that lol cute

**gaymin** : renjun!

**esketit** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**gaymin** : mark why

**hyuck** : renjun .. youre a dead man

**dancingking** : .. :)

**dancingking** : Sleep with one eye open tonight Renjun.

**gaymin** : oh shit caps and punctuation 

**jeyes** : We're gonna miss you Junnie (∩︵∩)

**dolphinboy** : jisung-yahhhh~

**dolphinboy** : who's your crush >‿◕ 

**moominlovr** : i'm a bad bitch! you can't kill me!

 

xx

 

_we so young 10:45 p.m._

**hyuck** : so is no one gonna acknowledge

**hyuck** : that our dear renjun

**hyuck** : just quoted a vine

**jeyes** : Thank God

**esketit** : lol i showed him vine compilations the other day

**gaymin** : mark lee you're dead to me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey bet you didn't see this coming!  
> i know i just updated my gyuboo fic saying it was going on hiatus but i just got a shit ton of motivation to create an nct dream chat fic so here we are :3
> 
> this will just be little chapters updated every so often, whenever i find motivation, so enjoy
> 
> follow my twitter : svts_boos


	2. mark lee is god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moominlovr: i make up for it in cuteness  
> moominlovr: something you can't relate to
> 
> or the chapter where renomin are threatening when it comes to their boyfriends, mark is a chaotic gay, and chenle hates his old twitter

_we so young 3:52 p.m._

**dancingking:** i'm sorry but hyuck-hyung

 **dancingking:** that username of yours has to change

 **hyuck:** why?? what's wrong with it

 **gaymin:** it's ur literal name 

 **hyuck:** what's wrong with that!!?

 **esketit:** even i dont have my real name as my chat name

 **moominlovr:** lol yeah and hyung is old

**esketit:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lBO23Dh23I>**

**dancingking:** anyway!!! im gonna change ur chatname hyung ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

_dancingking has changed hyuck's chatname to shorty_

**shorty:** very funny .. we can't all be 200cm like you

 **shorty:** besides renjun is shorter than me

 **moominlovr:** i make up for it in cuteness

 **moominlovr:** something you cant relate to

 **shorty:**  

 **esketit:** oh come on renjun!

 **esketit:** haechannie is very cute!

 

_private chat with markhyung, jisungie_

**jisungie:** nice one hyung

 **markhyung:** HE'S CUTE JISUNG WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY

 **jisungie:** NOTHING!?

 **markhyung:** oh like you wouldn't jump at the chance to call chenle cute

 **jisungie:** mark lee i hate you

 **markhyung:** :^)

 

_we so young 4:00 p.m._

**shorty:** thank you mark!

 **esketit:** of course aha!!

 **dancingking:** okay we get it 

 

xx

 

_private chat junnie, jenowo, and jaeminnie_

**junnie:** jenooo~

 **jenowo:** yes babe?

 **junnie:** come cuddle with minnie and i (●´ω｀●)

 **jenowo:** going✈️renmin

 

_we so young 4:45 p.m._

**gaymin:** breaking news!! lee jeno is the cutest

 **jeyes:** Breaking news!! Na Jaemin is cuter 

 **moominlovr:** ಥ_ಥ

 **dolphinboy:** renjun is ugly haha

 **jeyes:** Call Renjun ugly again and see what happens.

 **gaymin:** I dare you.

 **dolphinboy:** haha breaking news!! huang renjun is the cutest!

 **moominlovr:** (n˘v˘•)¬ oh stop!

 **dolphinboy:** i hate this group

 

xx

 

_we so young 12:30 a.m._

**shorty** : guys

 **shorty** : is anyone awake? 

 **esketit** : i am! what’s up hyuck?

 **shorty** : markie can u come cuddle .. i can’t sleep

 **esketit:**!! of course haechannie im on my way

 **shorty:** mark lee is god

 

_private chat with dancingking, dolphinboy_

**dancingking:** i'll give you $20 if mark confesses to donghyuck

 **dolphinboy:** deal 

 

_we so young 12:38 a.m._

**shorty:**  update

 **shorty:** mark-hyung just ran into my room so fast and jumped onto my bed i almost had a heart attack

 **esketit:** i apologized!! now turn ur phone off and go back to cuddling me >:(

 **jeyes:** That's cute :3

 **gaymin:** jeno ;-; you told me you were going to bed!

 **jeyes:** I couldn't fall asleep :( and Renjunnie is with Sicheng-hyung 

 **gaymin:** come to my room we can cuddle like markhyuck

 **jeyes:** I'm on my way!!

 **esketit:** what the hell is markhyuck

 

_private chat jaeminnie, renjunnie_

**jaeminnie:**  junnie

 **jaeminnie:** you know im not the jealous type

 **jaeminnie:** but why are u with winwinnie and not jeno :(

 **renjunnie:** ahh, don't tell jeno!! but i'm asking sicheng-ge for advice on what to do for jeno's birthday

 **renjunnie:** and i wanted to do it when jeno-yah was asleep

 **jaeminnie:** renjunnn~ that's so cute!!!! 

 **renjunnie:** ≧◡≦ how is jeno is he mad at me

 **jaeminnie:** not at all he knows how close you and sicheng are and understands

 **jaeminnie:** he came into mine and hyuck's room and immediately fell asleep 

 **renjunnie:** ( ^▽^)σ)~O~) that's so cute 

 **renjunnie:** yuta-hyung just called sicheng to bed so i'm going to join your cuddle session 

 **jaminnie:** hurry♥

 

xx

 

_we so young 8:40 a.m._

**gaymin:** lee jeno's birthday is tomorrow!!!!!

**gaymin:**

**moominlovr:** tomorrow is a national holiday

 **moominlovr:** i vote we have no rehearsals because so

 **shorty:** i second that

 **dancingking:** it's just a birthday

 **gaymin:** Say that again.

 **moominlovr:** Park Jisung.

 **jeyes:** you guys really are terrifying

 **dancingking:** happy almost birthday hyung♥╣[-_-]╠♥

 **jeyes:** aw thanks sungie

 **dolphinboy:** sungie that's so cute ...

 **shorty:** why are renjun and jaemin so scary ..

 **moominlovr:** i'm not scary!!

 **moominlovr:** i just don't like when people are mean to minnie and jeno-yah!

 **esketit:** i'd be mad but they're too cute

 **gaymin:**  

 **gaymin:** i love you lee jeno

 **jeyes:** Thanks, I love me too

 **gaymin:** nevermind we can have rehearsal tomorrow

 **shorty:** wait no pls

 

xx

 

_private chat with heychan, markymark_

**heychan:** hey mark-hyung

 **markymark:** dming me first and calling me hyung

 **markymark:** what did you do

 **heychan:** nothing!!

 **heychan:** well .

 **markymark:** im scared

 **heychan:** taeyong-hyung may or may not have

 **heychan:** asked me to clean my room

 **heychan:** and i may or may not have forgotten ...

 **markymark:** and you want me to help so taeyong-hyung doesn't find out

 **heychan:** yes

 **heychan:** (*^ -^*) ?

 **markymark:** sigh fine

 **heychan:** thank you hyung!!!! i owe you!

 

_we so young 4:50 p.m._

**jeyes:** Guess who just stumbled upon Zhong Chenle's old twitter

 **dolphinboy:** jeno-hyung please 

 **gaymin:** i forgot about that!!!!!

 **moominlovr:** i still have a lot of those selfies saved

 **dancingking:** send them to me pls 

 **shorty:** ;-)

 **dancingking:** so i can make fun of them obviously

 **dolphinboy:** :(( if anyone sends those selfies

 **dolphinboy:** i'll cry

 **esketit:** oh god no .. jeno please don't send any

 **jeyes:** Fine, but only because Jisung will kill me if I make Chenle cry.

 **dancingking:** damn straight!

 **moominlovr:** PARK JISUNG!!!!!!!!!!!

 **esketit:** wow jisung swore

 **esketit:** good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i accidentally posted this when i finished instead of saving to drafts to post later lolol)  
> anyway i've had a ton of motivation for this fic, hence why there are two updates in a row hope y'all enjoy :3
> 
> follow my twitter svts_boos


	3. jeno day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moominlovr: if i had a nickel for everytime lee jeno had a good idea
> 
> moominlovr: i'd have 2 nickels
> 
> shorty: what was his first good idea?
> 
> moominlovr: dating me★~(◡﹏◕✿)

_we so young 5:40 p.m._

**esketit:** guys

 **esketit:** i need advice

 **gaymin:** good luck with that

 **moominlovr:** yes you should confess 

 **esketit:** renjun eat my shorts

 **esketit:** lucas hyung asked me to write help with his lyrics

 **esketit:** but i'm stuck thinking of what to do next

 **shorty:** well what do you have so far?

 **esketit:** thank you haechan for being the only helpful one

 **moominlovr:** cough whipped cough

 **dolphinboy:** better get that cough of yours checked out hyung!

 **esketit:** ANYWAY

 **esketit:** i was thinking of something simple 

 **esketit:** but i don't know where to go next

 **dancingking:** send a pic of what u have so far

 **esketit:** [lyrics.doc]

 **shorty:** it's good but idk where to go from there

 **moominlovr:** yeah me neither sorry

 **dolphinboy:** maybe after when it rains do when it pours?

 **dancingking:** lele it needs to rhyme!

 **gaymin:** yeah something that rhymes with rain

 **jeyes:** What about "when the pains come in shame"?

 **shorty:**.. 

 **jeyes:** What?

 **esketit:** jeno .. that's actually really good

 **gaymin:** nice one nono!!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **dancingking:** would be sad ur using my emojis again but i'm too shocked about jeno's good idea

 **moominlovr:** if i had a nickel for everytime lee jeno had a good idea

 **moominlovr:** i'd have 2 nickels

 **shorty:** what was his first good idea?

 **moominlovr:** dating me★~(◡﹏◕✿)

 **jeyes:**  ...

 **dolphinboy:** that's an awful idea

 **jeyes:** All I want for my birthday is some respect

 

xx

 

_private chat: the boyfriends <3 12:05 a.m._

**nana:** IT'S JENO DAY!!!!!!

 **junnie:** happy birthday baby you're finally 18

 **junnie:** now come to bed and cuddle with us

 **nana:** hurry (ノ・ω・)ノ

 **nono:** I love you guys!! I'm leaving the studio with Sungie as we speak!!

 **nono:** ヘ(^_^ヘ)

 

_we so young 12:45 a.m._

**shorty:** oh it's already midnight

 **shorty:** happy birthday jeno-hyung<3

 **esketit:** happy birthday bro! welcome to the legal line

 **dolphinboy:** happy birthday hyung!!!!!

 **dancingking:** happy birthday to my favorite dreamie★~(◡ω◡✿)

 **dolphinboy:** :(

 **dancingking:** besides you!! love you lele

 **esketit:** stop flirting it's jeno's birthday

 **dolphinboy:** what?

 **gaymin:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!!!!!!

 **moominlovr:** JENO-YAH~~~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 **jeyes:** I'm literally cuddled up next to you guys

 **jeyes:** Thanks everyone! It feels weird being 18

 **moominlovr:** you're still my baby (ΘεΘ)

 **dancingking:** gross

 **gaymin:** jisung don't you even start 

**dancingking:**

**shorty:** haha get rekt

 **esketit:** haechan .. and you call ME old?

 **moominlovr:** hyuck no one says rekt anymore ..

 **shorty:** just let me live

 

_we so young 1:04 a.m._

**moominlovr:** hehe

_moominlovr changed shorty's chatname to rekt_

**rekt:** why

 

xx

 

_we so young 10:03 a.m._

**jeyes:** When I woke up this morning

 **jeyes:** I didn't expect to be woken up to my boyfriends forcing everyone to make me pancakes

 **gaymin:** YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT

 **esketit:** i would have been mad but they let us have some

 **dolphinboy:** i was forced awake

 **dolphinboy:** so i am mad

 **dancingking:** hyungss (╥_╥) can i go back to bed i'm tireddd

 **rekt:** go ahead jisung-ah

 **esketit:** yeah we'll just eat all your pancakes

 **dolphinboy:** i have never seen jisung run so fast before

 **moominlovr:** jeno baby!! come get pancakes!! 

 **dolphinboy:** yeah before jisung eats them all

 **dancingking:** I LIKE PANCAKES 

 **jeyes:** Hang on!! Keep Jisung away from my pancakes

 **esketit:** and lose an arm? no thanks hurry it up 

 **jeyes:** going✈️pancakes

 **rekt:** still don't know what that means

 

xx

 

_private chat dolphinboy, dancingking 2:29 p.m._

**dancingking:** lele are you busy?

 **dolphinboy:** no! what's up

 **dancingking:** wanna play a game with me? i'm lonelyyy 

 **dolphinboy:** sure! where are the others?

 **dancingking:** markhyuck are asleep (probably cuddling)

 **dancingking:** and renjun and nana took jeno out for his birthday

 **dolphinboy:** hehe markhyuck

 **dolphinboy:** okay i'm comingＯ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

_private chat evilhyung 3:45 p.m._

**evilmakane:** HYUNG!

 **evilhyung:** what sungie i'm busy with nana and jeno

 **evilmaknae:** i confessed to chenle

 **evilhyung:** wait What

 **evilmaknae:** everyone was out and so i asked him to play games with me

 **evilmaknae:** and he kept losing and getting flustered

 **evilmaknae:** so i called him cute and said i liked him

 **evilhyung:** and what happened after that?

 **evilmaknae:** i ran and hid in the bathroom

 **evilhyung:** jisung i'm coming home and i'm going to throw you out a window

 **evilhyung:** TALK TO HIM!!!

 **evilmaknae:** what if he rejects me?

 **evilhyung:** this is chenle we're talking about besides if you never confront your problems it won't go away

 **evilhyung:** i tried avoiding nomin after confessing and it ended up putting a strain in our friendship

 **evilhyung:** even if he rejects you don't make him feel bad it'll be okay

 **evilmakane:** thank you hyung

 **evilhyung:** of course jisung-yah now go get your man!

 **evilhyung:** speaking of men mine are calling me back i have to go text me how it goes!

 **evilmaknae:** will do (▰˘◡˘▰)

_evilhyung (renjun_00) went offline_

 

_private chat dolphinboy, dancingking_

**dancingking:** chenle

 **dancingking:** can we talk?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got updated later than i wanted i wanted to post this on jeno's actual birthday but it's fine! sorry about the short chapter i wanted to end it on a cliff hanger because next chapter is gonna be spicy :3c
> 
> as always my twitter is svts_boos if you wanna yell abt nct or svt with me


	4. chensung hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moominlovr: what?
> 
> gaymin: nothing it’s just that if i used a cute face
> 
> gaymin: jisung would be yelling rn

_ private chat (dancingking, dolphinboy) _

 

**dancingking:** we need to talk

 

**dolphinboy:** jisung

 

**dancingking:** no chenle listen

 

**dancingking:** what i said earlier i really meant it

 

**dancingking:** whenever i’m around you i feel like there’s butterflies in my stomach and i hear your laugh and they swarm everywhere you really are so special lele and i never thought that i would feel this way about anyone ever let alone someone who is my best friend but it happened and now i just don’t know what to do because you’re so perfect and i’m so .. so jisung and all i know is dance and that’s it and then there’s you with your perfect dolphin laugh and your smile and your voice you’re so great chenle

 

**dancingking:** i don’t know if it’s too soon to say but i love you not even in love but i love you more than i think i have ever loved someone else in my sixteen years alive i mean the only people who i have ever said i love you to are my parents 

 

**dancingking:** lele it’s been ten minutes are you there ..

 

**dolphinboy:** can i come to your room?

 

**dolphinboy:** so i can kiss your stupid face?

 

**dancingking:** hurry<3

  
  


_ private chat (evilmaknae, evilhyung) _

 

**evilmaknae:** currently cuddled up with chenle

 

**evilmaknae:** with several kisses already happened

 

**evilhyung:** told you it would be okay!!! happy for you kiddo!

 

**evilmaknae:** thank you renjun-hyung 

  
  


_ private chat (dolphinboy, dancingking) _

 

**dolphinboy:** stop texting renjunnie and keep cuddling me

 

**dancingking:** just for you<3

 

_ dancingking has changed name to chenle _ _ ★ _

_ dolphinboy has changed name to sungie✿ _

 

**sungie** _ ✿:  _ ★~(◠ω◕✿)

  
  


_ we so young 4:09 p.m. _

 

**rekt:** hey we should go shopping this weekend

 

**jeyes:** For why

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** hyung are you okay

 

**esketit:** that’s a good idea hyuck!

 

**chenle** **★** **:** we get it ur whipped

 

**moominlovr:** actually i could use some new shirts

 

**gaymin:** shopping it is!

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** can’t wait!!! ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌

 

**gaymin:** ..

 

**moominlovr:** what?

 

**gaymin:** nothing it’s just that if i used a cute face

 

**gaymin:** jisung would be yelling rn 

 

**chenle** **★** **:** that’s bc chenle is cute

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** you’re cuter jisungie!!!!

  
  


_ jisung is in love (devilhyung, devilsbf, nicehyung) _

 

**nicemaknae:** i’m in LOVE

 

**devilsbf:** Aww Jisungie!

 

**devilhyung:** chenle says everyone is cute sungie

 

**nicehyung:** renjunnie let him have this one :(

 

**nicemaknae:** this is why i made ur name nice hyung jaemin 

 

**nicehyung:** ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

 

**nicemaknae:** that doesn’t mean you can use my faces!!!!!

 

**devilhyung:** yeah minnie you arent chenle

 

**nicemaknae:[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/oscarthegrouch/images/8/81/The_Trash_is_Right_1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100521001919)**

 

**devilhyung:** no response you gremlin

  
  


_ we so young 4:20 p.m. _

 

**chenle** **★** **:** thank you lele ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ no problem!

 

**rekt:** alright so we’ll leave at noon saturday?

 

**esketit:** sounds good hyuckie!

  
  
  


_ private chat (whipped, miniwhipped) _

 

**miniwhipped:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**whipped:** no

 

**miniwhipped:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)

 

_ whipped has blocked miniwhipped _

  
  


xx

  
  


_ we so young 10:30 p.m. _

 

**gaymin:** i’ve been thinking

 

**jeyes:** That’s never a good sign

 

**gaymin:** hey :(

 

**gaymin:** but as I was saying

 

**gaymin:** have you ever noticed that jeno looks like the moyai emoji

 

**moominlovr:** the what

 

**gaymin:** *insert moyai emoji*

 

**rekt:** wait hold on

 

**rekt:**

 

**rekt:**

 

**moominlovr:** holy shit i see it

 

_ jeyes has left the chat _

  
  


_ private chat (jenono, renjunnie) _

 

**renjunnie:** baby come back

 

**renjunnie:** you make a cute moyai 

 

**jenono:** Sigh. Add me back, I want to yell at Jaemin.

 

**jeono:** And then cuddle

 

**renjunnie:** on it!!!!

  
  


_ we so young 10:42 p.m. _

 

_ moominlovr has added jeyes  _

_ moominlovr has changed jeyes name to moyaiemoji _

 

**moyaiemoji:** Huang Renjun.

 

**esketit:** jeno no fun back at it again

 

**moyaiemoji:** I’m leaving the group.

 

**chenle** **★** **:** bye hyung!!!

 

**gaymin:** jeno baby no :(

 

**gaymin:** who else will be our moyai

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** you could be one jaemin-hyung!

 

**esketit:** chenle stop bullying your hyungs

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** i’m not!! what’s so bad about being a moyai they’re cool!

 

**moyaiemoji:** I will stay.

 

**moyaiemoji:** Only because Chenle is the most precious person alive.

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

 

**moominlovr:** lol i bet jisung is losing his mind rn

 

**chenle** **★** **:** stop flirting with my boyfriend lee jeno

 

**moominlovr:** you get chenle and suddenly you think you can boss your hyungs around

 

**moominlovr:** disappointed but not surprised 

  
  


xx

  
  


_ we so young 11:45 a.m. _

**rekt:** alright dreamies

 

**rekt:** we are leaving in fifteen be there or be not talked to for the rest of the weekend

 

**esketit:** he doesn’t mean that 

 

**esketit:** but please do hurry i wanna leave by noon

 

**chenle** **★:** since when is donghyuck leader

 

**rekt:** since i planned this mall trip now move it maknae

 

**chenle** **★:** sir yes sir

 

**moominlovr:** being treated with respect

 

**moominlovr:** wonder what it’s like

 

**gaymin:** hey i respect you!

 

**moominlovr:** jaemin you’re my boyfriend you have to

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** i respect you too hyung!

 

**moominlovr:** love you chenle

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** (~￣▽￣)~

 

**moyaiemoji:** To be fair, Chenle respects everyone.

 

**gaymin:** fair point

 

**rekt:** hey less chatting more getting ready!

 

**gaymin:** control him mark

 

**esketit:** just get ready jaemin-yah

 

**moyaiemoji:** Why are we like this

  
  


xx

 

_ we so young 2:15 p.m. _

 

**esketit:** has anyone seen haechan recently?

 

**gaymin:** we thought you knew where he was i haven’t seen him since we left the arcade

 

**moyaiemoji:** Have you called him? Hyuck usually has his phone on 

 

**moominlovr:** hah mark lost his boyfriend

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** donghyuck-hyung is missing?

 

**chenle** **★:** good

 

**esketit:** nevermind i heard the singing birthday cards playing an aisle over

 

**moominlovr:** and you call me a child wow

 

**moyaiemoji:** Wait Renjun, where did you go?

 

**gaymin:** wait don’t tell us …

 

**gaymin:** are you at the moomin display?

 

**moominlovr:** shut up you don’t know my life!!

 

**moominlovr:** can you come buy these plushies for me minnie .. ( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)

 

**moyaiemoji:** Renjun, a literal child. 

  
  


xx

  
  


_ we so young 5:02 p.m. _

 

**rekt:** a successful shopping day complete!

 

**chenle** **★:** that was actually a lot of fun we should do it again

 

**sungie** ✿ **:** i agree!

 

**esketit:** maybe not for a while

**esketit:** i’m still tired from having to chase renjun out of the moomin store before he bought everything there

 

**moominlovr:** THEY’RE MY BABIES YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND MARK

 

**gaymin:** renjun babe i think four plushies is enough

 

**moyaiemoji:** Four plushies and a keychain and a hat.

 

**moominlovr:** is there a problem?

 

_ rekt has changed moominlovr name to moominsbf _

 

**moominsbf:** i don’t see anything wrong with this

 

**gaymin:** i do

 

_ gaymin has changed moominsbf name to nominsbf _

 

**gaymin:** ✌♫♪˙‿˙♫♪✌

 

**rekt:** go be cute somewhere else damn

 

**moyaiemoji:** Love you Renjunnie! Love you Jaeminnie!

 

**nominsbf:** <33

 

**esketit:** okay that’s my cue to sleep night kids

 

**sungie** ✿: hyung? it’s like seven 

 

_ esketit has left the chat _

 

**sungie** ✿: why did hyung leave?

 

**nominsbf:** oh shoot i know why 

  
  
  


_ private chat (rapgod, moominboy) _

 

**moominboy:** mark

 

**moominboy:** hyung

 

**moominboy:** did you leave because me jeno and jaemin were being all coupley because we can stop

 

**rapgod:** no it’s fine renjun i’m just tired it’s been a long day

 

**moominboy:** i don’t believe you 

 

**moominboy:** stop being all emo and talk to donghyuck already

 

**rapgod:** renjun i can’t just let me sleep, please? i’ll talk to him soon. 

 

**rapgod:** promise

 

**moominboy:** alright sleep well mark

 

_ leemark99 has gone offline _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends ch 4 got uploaded later than i wanted only bc ao3 was being a pain last night but here she finally is!!! sorry for another cliff hanger ooooh i love supsense ;3 hope you enjoy this one was a lot of fun to write :-)
> 
> twt: svts_boos


	5. i doubt tit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chainmin: fellas is it gay  
> moyaiemoji: It better be.

_we so freaky 11:02 p.m._

 

_moyaiemoji has changed the groupname to stream chain_

 

_stream chain 11:15 p.m._

 

 **rekt:** jeno why

 

 **gaymin:** STREAM CHAIN OR YOU’RE A LOSER

 

 **rekt:** not you too jaemin

 

_gaymin has changed name to chainmin_

 

 **chainmin:**!!!!!!

 

 **moyaiemoji:** We love you Markie and Hyuckie!!

 

 **chenle** **★** **:** hyung!!! the teaser looked so good i’m exicted

 

 **sungie** **✿:** wait is mark hyung still not back? :(

 

 **nominsbf:** i talked to him last night after he left the gc he’s fine he just wants to be alone right now

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Hmm

 

 **chainmin:** donghyuck-hyung go talk to him

 

 **rekt:** me? why?

 

 **chenle** **★:** because you’re the only person he will talk to now go

 

 **rekt:** watch it brat

 

 **nominsbf:** he’s in his room

 

 **rekt:** alright alright im going

 

_(leedonghyuck has left the groupchat)_

 

xx

 

_private chat with leedonghyuck, marklee99_

 

 **leedonghyuck:** hyung? can i come in?

 

 **marklee99:** im not in my room

 

 **leedonghyuck:** yes you are renjun told me you were plus i can hear anime playing

 

 **marklee99:** damn that brat alright give me a second

 

 **marklee99:** its unlocked

 

_private chat: the boyfriends 12:19 a.m._

 

 **minnie:** GUYS mark just let hyuck into our room

 

 **renjunnie:** omg he’s doing it

 

 **jenowo:** Wait Minnie, has Mark talked to you at all?

 

 **minnie:** nope i’ve been trying to talk but he kept ignoring me he’s not even talking to hyuck

 

 **minnie:** THAT BITCH

 

 **renjunnie:** what???

 

 **minnie:** hyuck kicked me out so they could talk in private :(( i wanted to snoop

 

 **jenowo:** Here come to mine and Junnie’s room, we can still hear them from here.

 

 **renjunnie:** this is about to be good let me text chensung

 

_private chat: maknaes 12:24 a.m._

 

 **evilhyung:** mark and donghyuck are in mark’s room talking as we speak

 

 **evilmaknae:** :0 is jaemin listening??

 

 **evilhyung:** hyuck kicked them out so we’re all in our room come join the eavesdrop party

 

 **nicemaknae:** we’re coming!!!! ôヮô

 

_renjun_00 created a private chat_

_renjun_00 named the chatname markhyuck club_

 

_renjun_00 has added najaemin, leejeno, chenlele, jisungpawk_

 

 **jisungpawk:** did we really have to create a new gc? mark and donghyuck hyungs both left the old one

 

 **renjun_00:** yeah but when we add them back i don’t want them seeing all our messages!

 

 **najaemin:** smart idea renjunnie!

 

 **chenlele:** shh! all these notifications are making it hard to hear them talking!

 

 **leejeno:** I think I can hear Donghyuck, sounds they’re actually talking now!!

 

 **jisungpawk:** wait why are we texting we’re all in the same room

 

 **renjun_00:** don’t want markhyuck to hear us the walls are thin

 

 **chenlele:** we know me jisung and donghyuck can always hear you three yelling

 

 **najaemin:** you love us

 

 **jisungpawk:** debatable

 

 **leejeno:** Shh! They’re “talking” talking

 

 **renjun_00:** i think i heard mark say something

 

 **chenlele:** what’s going on?

 

 **renjun_00:** mark said he was sorry for leaving the gc and ignoring him

 

 **jisungpawk:** aww

 

 **leejeno:** Donghyuck asked why he left

 

 **leejeno:** Mark said it was because he was trying to focus on writing lyrics

 

 **najaemin:** bullshit

 

 **renjun_00:** that’s what hyuck said

 

 **leejeno:** Mark sighed and said “Can I be honest with you?”

 

 **jisungpawk:** oh my god oh my god

 

 **najaemin:** this is so exciting are markhyuck about to get together??

 

 **chenlele:** SHHH!!!

 

 **leejeno:** Uhh Hyuck went sure and Mark just sighed again

 

 **leejeno:** Mark: “I’m usually good with words but right now, I’m not sure what to say”

 

 **leejeno:** Hyuck: “That’s a first”

 

 **renjun_00:** aww they both giggled

 

 **leejeno:** Mark: “Hyuck-yah, I like you. Not as a friend but as something more.”

 

 **najaemin:** oh shit he just went there

 

 **chenlele:** what did donghyuck say???

 

 **renjun_00:** “i know, and i like you that’s why i’m sad you left the gc”

 

 **jisungpawk:** AWW!!!

 

 **najaemin:** oh my god!!!!!

 

 **leejeno:** Mark: “Really? You, Lee Donghyuck,  like me?”

 

 **leejeno:** Donghyuck: “That’s what I said Lee Mark”

 

 **najaemin:** man they’re already married they share the same family name

 

 **renjun_00:** they stopped talking it’s silent

 

 **renjun_00:** oh nevermind they’re making out now i’m done listening

 

 **jisungpawk:** well at least they’re together now!

 

 **leejeno:** That was an adventure I feel bad for invading their privacy.

 

 **renjun_00:** i don’t

 

 **chenlele:** me neither

 

 **jisungpawk:** that was fun

 

 **najaemin:** i’m a slut for drama

 

 **leejeno:** Sigh.

 

xx

 

_private chat: leedonghyuck, leemark99_

 

 **leemark99:** thank you

 

 **leedonghyuck:** for what?

 

 **leemark99:** for coming to talk to me

 

 **leedonghyuck:** of course markie

  


xx

 

_nominsbf has changed the chatname to markhyuck central 1:35 a.m._

 

 **nominsbf:** we love the best couple

 

 **chainmin:** wait add them back lol

 

 **moyaiemoji:** On it.

 

_moyaiemoji has added leedonghyuck and leemark99 to the chat_

 

 **leedonghyuck:** nice chat name

 

 **leemark99:** thank you guys for tolerating our craziness

 

 **leemark99:** i never realized how much we were dancing around our feelings

 

 **leedonghyuck:** i love you nerd

 

 **leemark99:**!!! i love you

 

 **chenle★:** can we kick them out i don’t want to see them being all coupley

 

 **leedonghyuck:** says the one with his boyfriends name as his username

 

 **chainmin:** this tea!!

 

 **nominsbf:** you guys have to change your users

 

 **nominsbf:** no boring names allowed

 

_leedonghyuck has changed their name to markiemarks_

 

_marklee99 has changed their name to hyuckies_

 

 **chenle★:** disgusting

 

 **sungie** **✿:** sungie!! be nice!

 

 **hyuckies:** yeah be nice sungie

 

 **chenle★:** i’m going to bed

 

 **hyuckies:** good

 

xx

 

_markhyuck central 10:03 a.m._

 

 **chainmin:** fellas is it gay

 

 **moyaiemoji:** It better be.

 

 **nominsbf:** yes

 

 **chaimin:** i didn’t FINISH but thank u

 

 **chainmin:** anyway is it gay to think boys are cute

 

 **hyuckies:** jaemin

 

 **markiemarks:** you have two boyfriends

 

 **chainmin:** well you got me there!

 

 **chenle★:** is he okay

 

 **nominsbf:** i learned to ignore it

 

 **moyaiemoji:** He does this a lot

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Just go along with it, eventually he’ll stop.

 

 **chainmin:** i can read you know!!!

 

 **markiemarks:** with the stuff you send here

 

 **markiemarks:** i doubt tit

 

 **chenle★:** tit

 

 **chainmin:** TIT

 

_chainmin has renamed the chat i doubt tit_

 

 **nominsbf:** tit

 

 **sungie** **✿:** tit hehe

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Tit

 

 **markiemarks:** mark don’t you dare

 

 **hyuckies:** i’m not a child hyuck

 

 **hyuckies:** don’t ever forget tit

 

 **markiemarks:** you’re all dead to me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa finally updated this fic!! totally didn't forget about it *cough cough* also sorry this chapter is so short!! didn't wanna drag it on forever and forever and i liked where i ended it tbh
> 
> anyway all the ships are officially canon ;3c hope you've enjoyed markhyucks pining bc now they're ~OFFICIAL~
> 
> as always you can follow me on twt: svts_boos


	6. sobongcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markiemarks: if i hear sobongcha one more time i’ll die
> 
> nominsbf: then my plan is working
> 
> or renjun and jaemin love firetruck, donghyuck hates them, and mark regrets his old hair

_i doubt tit 3:15 p.m._

 

 **chainmin:** hey

 

 **chainmin:** where the hell is everyone

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Jaemin what are you talking about?

 

 **chainmin:** we have practice?

 

 **markiemarks:** dumbass

 

 **markiemarks:** it’s wednesday

 

 **chenle★:** practice is on thursday

 

 **chainmin:**

 

 **chenle★:** ARE YOU REALLY AT THE STUDIO???

 

 **hyuckies:** jaemin-ah

 

 **hyuckies:** we all make mistakes it’s okay

 

 **markiemarks:** jaemin just make them more often

 

 **sungie✿:** donghyuck hyung

 

 **sungie✿:** you asked me if my dog could speak mandarin the other day

 

 **markiemarks:** WELL CAN HE??

 

 **sungie✿:** 你是个白痴

 

 **nominsbf:** chenle-ah don’t disrespect your hyungs

 

 **hyuckies:** what did he say?

 

 **sungie✿:** don’t worry about it

 

 **nominsbf:** he called donghyuck an idiot

 

 **chainmin:** first of all, ouch

 

 **chainmin:** second of all, why did no one bother telling me that practice wasn’t today when i was leaving the dorm??

 

 **moyaiemoji:** I thought you were going for a walk

 

 **chainmin:** I SAID “HEY JENO, I’M GOING TO PRACTICE SEE YOU THERE SOON”

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Oh yeah, I tend to tune you out sometimes babe.

 

 **nominsbf:** same

 

 **hyuckies:** damn and here i thought jeno was the one bullied in the relationship

 

 **nominsbf:** never!!! jeno may be a moyai and kind of a party pooper, but he’s our baby

 

 **moyaiemoji:** … Thanks Renjun

 

 **nominsbf:** no problem baby! :-)

 

 **chenle★:** wait jaemin-hyung, are you still at the studio?

 

 **chainmin:** yeah i figured i may as well get some practice in while i’m here

 

 **chenle★:** i’m coming, i need to practice some too.

 

 **moyaiemoji:** I’ll go too.

 

 **nominsbf:** if jeno’s going so am i

 

 **hyuckies:** can’t let the babies go alone, i’m coming

 

 **sungie✿:** i’m coming!! ヽ(^◇^*)/

 

 **markiemarks:** i guess i’ll go too, i don’t wanna be alone

 

 **chainmin:** awesome! see you soon dream!

 

 **hyuckies:** can’t wait!!

 

 

  


xx

 

 

_nominsbf has changed the chat name to fireman on the floor_

 

 **chainmin:** sobongcha?

 

 **nominsbf:** whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop

 

 **hyuckies:** renjun what

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Nothing but respect for the best 127 song!

 

 **hyuckies:** touch exists

 

 **moyaiemoji:** And so does Cherry Bomb, yet here we are.

 

 **chenle★:** excuse me! limitless says hello

 

 **markiemarks:** with sicheng’s awful dreads? no thanks

 

 **nominsbf:** they really played him

 

 **nominsbf:** damn you sm

 

 **sungie✿:** it could be worse

 

 **chainmin:** how?

 

 **sungie✿:** [ **** ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-NKQBXrV6rwU/WF3z2GH12NI/AAAAAAAANjc/WH--ZN8VmZ4it81IOOlIFCMgx04U11EZQCK4B/s1600/84dfde75012bc422bfb0faa9d066914b.jpg)

 

 **markiemarks:** FUCK

 

 **moyaiemoji:** I forgot about Mark’s lion mane!!

 

 **hyuckies:** CHENLE WHY

 

 **chenle★:** what about

 

**chenle★:**

 

 **hyuckies:** you’re all grounded

 

 **chainmin:** wait

 

_chainmin has changed hyuckies name to lion_

 

 **lion:** Na Jaemin.

 

 **markiemarks:** he’s a cute lion

 

 **nominsbf:** gross

 

_lion has changed chainmins name to mfal_

 

 **mfal:** you come into MY house

 

 **mfal:** you change MY username

 

 **nominsbf:** my first and last was our best era

 

 **mfal:** hey :( i was on break

 

 **moyaiemoji:** That’s why it was the best

 

 **mfal:** [ **** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DetF2fkUYAAhLdV.jpg)

 

 **sungie✿:** i liked chewing gum best!!

 

 **mfal:** thank you chenle!

 

 **chenle★:** wait lele why?

 

 **sungie✿:** your hair (´ ω `♡)

 

 **chenle★:** No

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Oh my God, Jisung’s hair during Chewing Gum!!

 

 **chenle★:** Stop!!

 

**nominsbf:**

 

 **lion:** oh man, and you made fun of me??

 

 **chenle★:** it was good in the mv!!!!

 

 **chenle★:** [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/9c/73/c99c73f73294ea355971654d96b6d007.jpg)

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Yeah, but during the promotions…

 

 **nominsbf:** sm really hates us

 

 **nominsbf:** remember my snaggle tooth?

 

 **mfal:** you mean the reason i fell in love with you?

 

 **moyaiemoji:** IT WAS SO CUTE I MISS IT

 

 **lion:** it was really precious ..

 

 **mfal:** [ **** ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/rKQsRkG_mkQ/maxresdefault.jpg)

 

 **mfal:** LOOK AT IT!!!!!

 

 **nominsbf:** i was growing used to it and then sm made me get braces :(

 

 **markiemarks:** those bastards

 

 **mfal:** okay but you know what i really miss

 

 **mfal:** jisung’s blue hair and chenle’s purple

 

 **lion:** we young!!! our hair looked cool!

 

 **nominsbf:** i liked we young era

 

 **moyaiemoji:** My blond hair was nice, I miss it.

 

 **markiemarks:** and my red!!! it was nice having colored hair

 

 **chenle★:** i felt like a smurf during we young era

 

 **sungie✿:** it was cute!!!

 

 **sungie✿:** i liked my purple hair (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

 **moyaiemoji:** It suited you Lele.

 

 **sungie✿:** thank you!!! (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 

 **mfal:** i’ve had brown hair every comeback

 

 **mfal:** imagine me having like pink hair

 

 **nominsbf:** you’re already too powerful

 

 **moyaiemoji:** @SMTown Do it cowards

 

 **lion:** i wish i could have my red hair again

 

 **markiemarks:** no .. NO

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Hyuck, why?

 

 **markiemarks:** you were so cute with red hair i can’t handle it again

 

 **mfal:** that’s so soft what the fuck

 

 **nominsbf:** soft?

 

 **mfal:** it’s twitter language junnie

 

 **lion:** one, thank you hyuckie!! <3

 

 **lion:** two, jaemin please stop using stan twitter lingo

 

 **markiemarks:** <33

 

 **mfal:** it really do be like that sometimes

 

 **moyaiemoji:** I really don’t understand him sometimes.

 

xx

 

_fireman on the floor 11:20 p.m._

 

 **markiemarks:** renjun

 

 **markiemarks:** stop playing fire truck

 

 **nominsbf:** no

 

 **markiemarks:** please, it’s not even our song renjun

 

 **nominsbf:** that’s hyung to you!

 

 **nominsbf:** and stop slandering fire truck in my household

 

 **markiemarks:** if i hear sobongcha one more time i’ll die

 

 **nominsbf:** then my plan is working

 

 **markiemarks:** STOP PLEASE

 

 **mfal:** renjun turn it up i can’t hear

 

 **markiemarks:** i hate you all

 

 **mfal:** get it lifted!

 

 **markiemarks:** mark tell them to stop

 

 **lion:** renjun, jaemin, turn it down

 

 **mfal:** no

 

 **lion:** well i tried my best, good night donghyuck

 

 **markiemarks:** mark lee!

 

_nominsbf has changed markiemarks name to firehyuck_

 

 **firehyuck:** i hate you all

  


_firehyuck has changed the chat name to renmin free zone_

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Donghyuck, what did my boyfriends do this time?

 

 **firehyuck:** scroll up doofus

 

 **moyaiemoji:** O ya

 

 **mfal:** morning firehyuck :-)

 

 **nominsbf:** how’d you sleep? :-)

 

 **firehyuck:** i hope you both trip at dance practice

 

 **lion:** be nice hyuckie

 

 **sungie✿:** why was fire truck playing at 3am?

 

 **firehyuck:** ask doofus a and doofus b

 

 **nominsbf:** because dear chenle

 

 **nominsbf:** nct 127s fire truck is the best song to exist

 

 **chenle★:** sobongcha

 

 **moyaiemoji:** I’m back

 

 **moyaiemoji:** Haha, firehyuck

 

 **nominsbf:** thank you, thank you

 

 **firehyuck:** i swear everytime i go to bed

 

 **firehyuck:** i can see renjun haunting me in my dreams

 

 **chenle★:** damn i wanted to be the one giving you nightmares

 

 **lion:** jisung what

 

 **chenle★:** nothing!

 

 **sungie✿:** he’s trying to be funny

 

 **sungie✿:** emphasis on trying

 

 **mfal:** DID CHENLE JUST ROAST JISUNG

 

 **firehyuck:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **chenle★:** lele ਉ_ਉ

 

 **sungie✿:** stop being a baby

 

 **nominsbf:** are you guys in a fight?

 

 **sungie✿:** no jisung’s just being a baby

 

 **sungie✿:** but he’s my baby ♥‿♥

 

 **mfal:** that’s better, chenle was scaring me for a minute

 

 **chenle★:** at first i was mad i was called a baby bc im not

 

 **chenle★:** but i am chenles baby so its fine

 

 **sungie✿:** [ **** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/7e/0d/7c7e0d0cf1664485fd2cb9ae525f3c0f.jpg)

 

 **nominsbf:** stop being so cute

 

 **firehyuck:** chensung invented being in love

 

 **nominsbf:** and you know what invented music

 

 **firehyuck:** don’t you dare

 

 **mfal:** sobongcha

 

_firehyuck has left the groupchat_

 

xx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_the boyfriends 12:04 a.m._

 

 **junnie:** guys?

 

 **junnie:** are you still awake

 

 **jaeminnie:** yeah, what’s up baby

 

 **junnie:** do you guys ever just

 

 **junnie:** wish i wasn’t in the relationship ..

 

 **jenowo:** Renjun, baby, what on Earth?

 

 **jaeminnie:** renjun what the hell

 

 **jaeminnie:** we love you so much

 

 **jenowo:** Why would you think that?

 

 **junnie:** idk i just

 

 **junnie:** i see the way you guys look at eachother

 

 **junnie:** you're always taking selcas together or posting together 

 

 **junnie:** and me? i’m always forgotten about

 

 **jenowo:** Renjun

 

 **jenowo:** How long have you felt like this baby?

 

 **junnie:** idk like . a few weeks

 

 **jaeminnie:** why didnt you come to us love?

 

 **junnie:** i felt like you guys would laugh

 

 **junnie:** i thought you didnt love me anymore

 

 **jenowo:** Baby, that’s not true.

 

 **jenowo:** We love you, so incredibly much.

 

 **jaeminnie:** renjun, baby, i’m so sorry

 

 **jaeminnie:** we never shouldve made you feel like that

 

 **jenowo:** I’m sorry bear.

 

 **junnie:** oh my god bear

 

 **junnie:** you guys haven’t called me that in years

 

 **jaeminnie:** youre our bear

 

 **jenowo:** Our little baby bear

 

 **junnie:** stoppppp

 

 **jaeminnie:** renjun baby, we love you so much

 

 **jenowo:** And we hope you never forget that.

 

 **junnie:** i love you guys

 

 **junnie:** im sorry for being dumb

 

 **jenowo:** Shush, don’t apologize..

 

 **jaeminnie:** bear, come cuddle with me

 

 **jaeminnie:** i wanna hug you so tight and kiss you a bunch

 

 **jenowo:** Wait, I’m coming too!

 

 **junnie:** i really do love you both

 

 **jaeminnie:** we love you bear

 

 **jenowo:** Forever and always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo! i wanted to try something new and add some social media posting throughout, i thought it would help to progress the story without me having to overthink the plot so much. let me know what y'all think!
> 
> i cried writing the end of this chapter, but i wanted to add some angst to this fic because i thought it was getting kinda boring. angst is so fun to write, as long as it ends in fluff ( which it did because i'm a softie)
> 
> also kudos if you can catch the little easter egg in this fic ;3  
>    
> that's all for now, be sure to follow my twitter: svts_boos


	7. haechan day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markiemarks: get you a man  
> chenle★: you have a man, this is my man

_renmin free zone 3:15 p.m._

_anonymous user changed the chatname to jaemin free zone_

 

**mfal:** alright fuckers

**mfal:** who did it

**lion:** did what?

**firehyuck:** hello jaemin

**mfal:** silence

**mfal:** who changed the groupchat name

**mfal:** i blame mark

**lion:** if it was me it would’ve said haechan free zone

**firehyuck:** hey :(

**nominsbf:** wasn’t me obviously

**moyaiemoji:** I would never Minnie.

**chenle★:** why would i do something like that

**mfal:** then that leaves

**sungie✿:** haha i didn’t do it!

**nominsbf:** lele ..

**sungie✿:** fine  ┐(‘～`；)┌ haechannie offered me ice cream if i changed the name

**mfal:** i dont believe this

**firehyuck:** chenle!! i trusted you

**firehyuck:** i even let you get TWO scoops of ice cream

**sungie✿:** sorry hyung!

**mfal:** i was BETRAYED

**nominsbf:** you’re so dramatic just change the chat name

**mfal:** it’s not that easy junnie

**moyaiemoji:** It really is though.

 

_moyaiemoji changed the chat name to jaemin the baby_

 

**moyaiemoji:** See?

**mfal:** i’m not a baby >:(

**nominsbf:** whatever you say baby

**chenle★:** while this has been not fun at all

**chenle★:** can we please do something actually fun? i’m bored

**lion:** what do you wanna do sungie?

**sungie✿:** oooh can we do a vlive?

**moyaiemoji:** It’s been awhile, plus it’s almost Haechannie’s birthday

**firehyuck:** birthday vlive!!!! can we please?

**mfal:** that’d be fun actually

**lion:** alright haechannie’s birthday vlive it is<3

**nominsbf:** we should all write him letters and buy decorations!

**moyaiemoji:** That would be fun, I’ll go get some party supplies with Renjunnie.

**sungie✿:** jisung and i can bake a cake ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

**chenle★:** lele we’re the worst cooks

**mfal:** i will help you guys bake it

**lion:** i can start decorating the living room

**firehyuck:** what will i do?

**mfal:** nothing hyuckie, youre the birthday boy!

**lion:** i guess you could help me? tell me where you want everything

**nominsbf:** alright we all have our assignments

**lion:** let’s yell fullsun on three ready?

**lion:** one

**lion:** two

**moyaiemoji:** Fullsun!

**mfal:** he said on three jeno

**moyaiemoji:** Yeah, I said Fullsun on count three!

**mfal:**.. after three

**nominsbf:** this is why we can’t have nice things

 

xx

 

**NCTsmtown_dream**

 [](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/8WZnBFeVbfI/maxresdefault.jpg)

 Our Fullsun’s birthday was a success! Happy 19th birthday Haechannie, we love you <33

 

**renjunhuang, NCTsmtown, & 23980 people liked this**

 

_view all 146 comments_

 

**svts_boos:** happy birthday baby!!

 

**NCTsmtown:** our haechannie is legal >__<

 

_private chat, marks and hyuckies 12:45 a.m._

 

**hyuckies:** happy birthday haechannie!

**hyuckies:** i know we just did your birthday vlive but i just wanted to let you know that i love you and i hope you have such an amazing day baby

**hyuckies:** also i have a gift for you so come here

**marks:** i love you baby im coming right now<33

 

_jaemin free zone 10:05 a.m._

 

_mfal has changed the chatname to haechan day!!_

 

**mfal:** happy birthday fullsun!!

**moyaiemoji:** You’ve finally joined the legal line<3

**chenle★:** happy birthday hyung (ΘεΘ)

**chenle★:** i know i always tease you but i love you lots hyung

**lion:** happy birthday baby

**nominsbf:** happy birthday donghyuck, thanks for always making us smile<3

**firehyuck:** you guys, how did i get so lucky to have friends and a boyfriend as amazing as you!? <333

**chenle★:** how come renjun-hyung is much more heartfelt than that letter he gave haechannie last night

**nominsbf:** hey that was funny!

**moyaiemoji:** He’s always savage to us on camera yet soft off camera, if only our fans knew what he was really like.

**nominsbf:** i’m nice on camera! :(

**lion:** you tried strangling me during a vlive

**nominsbf:** YOU FORGOT CHINA LINE’S SONG YOU ASSHOLE

**mfal:** [ **** ](https://media.riffsy.com/images/ec7c95b36672cd5b4c24556736030080/tenor.gif)

**moyaiemoji:** You’re doing great sweetie!

**lion:** you know

**lion:** i dont have to stand for this

**chenle★:** then sit down hyung

**firehyuck:** stop bullying mark jisung

**lion:** thank you!

**firehyuck:** that’s my job

**sungie✿:** will we ever let mark hyung live?

**lion:** that’s what i wanna know damn

 

**NCTsmtown_dream**

[ **** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgnjZeyUcAEEZet.jpg)

 maknae line <333

 

**svts_boos, dreamjes, and 104256 others liked this**

 

  _view all 134 comments_

 

**NCTsmtown_dream:** we’re so cute  >__< [ #웃자 ]

 

**NCTsmtown** : ah~ our babies!

 

xx

 

_nominsbf has changed the chat name to dream team_

 

**firehyuck:** you know what if we're changing the gc name

 

_firehyuck has changed their name to markiemarks_

 

**markiemarks:**  much better

**markiemarks:** also .. should i even ask

**nominsbf:** we’re the dream team!

**chenle★:** did jeno hack your phone?

**moyaiemoji:** Hey!

**nominsbf:** actually no jaemin did :D

**mfal:** jaemin give me my phone back

**nomnisbf:** no

**sungie✿:** this is confusing me (｡-_-｡)

**lion:** jaemin renjun

**lion:** why exactly did you swap phones?

**mfal:** bc jaemin is a brat

**nominsbf:** no im not!!!

**markiemarks:** jeno?

**moyaiemoji:** Can confirm

 

_nominsbf has changed moyaiemoji’s name to nofun_

 

**nofun:** Example number 2

**chenle★:** he isn’t wrong hyung

 

_nofun has changed nominsbf’s name to brat_

 

**mfal:** jeno! that’s technically me!

**nofun:** You’re both brats

**mfal:** i’m older than you ….

**lion:** what is even going on anymore

**brat:** renjun was showing me a video he took of me so i stole his phone before he could send it here

**brat:** and he stole mine as revenge

**nofun:** Wait, I wanna see this video

**mfal:** it’s on my phone go get jaemin

**brat:** i deleted it i looked bad

**mfal:** YOU WERE LITERALLY JUST SLEEPING

**nofun:** So? Jaemin isn’t wrong

**brat:** [ **** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dgf5V0pVQAAV2be.jpg)

**sungie✿:** wait i still don’t know who is who!

**chenle★:** lele baby, jaemin is brat and renjun is mfal

**sungie✿:** oh!!

**markiemarks:** can you please trade phone backs this is getting annoying

**mfal:** no

**brat:** no

**markiemarks:** worth a shot

**lion:** guys

**nofun:** Don’t bother, they’ll just keep being stubborn.

**mfal:** jaemin doyoung-hyung keeps texting you

**brat:** so pretend that you’re me

**mfal:** he said your ramen is done

**brat:** OH YAY

**lion:** wait i want ramen

**markiemarks:** me toooooooo

**markiemarks:** markie make me ramen

**chenle★:** do you not remember his egg hyuck

**lion:** i can make instant ramen!

**sungie✿:** no you cant

**sungie✿:** i’ll make you ramen donghyuck-hyung ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

**markiemarks:** get you a man

**chenle★:** you have a man, this is my man

**markiemarks:** please mark is a boy

**lion:** hyuck :(

**nofun:** Mark is literally the oldest though

**markiemarks:** still a boy

**mfal:** lol boy boy boy

**brat:** jaemin finally gave me my phone back

 

_brat changed their name to moomin_

 

**moomin:** also stop being mean to mark

**lion:** thank you renjun

**moomin:** that’s my job

**lion:** [ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dglq0B3VMAA4tW_.jpg)

 

 

 

**NCTsmtown_127**

[ **** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DghR_2CV4AAge7Q.jpg)

 off to ny for kcon!!! see you soon nctzens!! esketit

 

**NCTsmtown_dream, marklees, and 8970 people liked this**

 

_view all 129 comments_

 

**NCTsmtown_dream:** esketitititit

**haechan1245:** nct yay!

**markhyucklove:** where is haechannie??

 

xx

 

_private chat with marks and hyuckies 11:04 p.m._

**hyuckies:** haechan? where have you been?

**marks:** i’ve been busy

**hyuckies:** are you okay baby?

**marks:** i’m okay, just been thinking

**hyuckies:** what about? talk to me

**marks:** i’m scared of flying ..

**hyuckies:** why didn’t you tell me baby?

**hyuckies:** we’re sitting together, you can hold my hand the whole time

**marks:** it’s embarrassing!

**marks:** i’ve flown several times but i get scared everytime

**hyuckies:** there’s nothing wrong with that hyuckie

**hyuckies:** flying can be scary and if you’re scared, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about

**hyuckies:** we’re all scared of something

**hyuckies:** it’ll be okay my full sun

**marks:** i know i tease you a lot but you really are so great

**marks:** i love you

**hyuckies:** i know i love you too baby

**marks:** can you come to my room? i wanna kiss

**hyuckies:** wouldn’t miss out on that for the world

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this chapter for donghyuck's birthday but i got sooo busy >__< better late than never, right?  
> happy fullsun day to lee donghyuck love you<33
> 
> make sure to check out my newest fic if you haven't: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940570
> 
> have a great day/night/morning & see you soon :-) 
> 
> twt: svts_boos

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey bet you didn't see this coming!  
> i know i just updated my gyuboo fic saying it was going on hiatus but i just got a shit ton of motivation to create an nct dream chat fic so here we are :3
> 
> this will just be little chapters updated every so often, whenever i find motivation, so enjoy
> 
> follow my twitter : svts_boos


End file.
